Hetalia Inc
by Yusurelia
Summary: MultiPairing! A una empresa bastante peculiar llega un chico nuevo a probar su suerte trabajando,¿Pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de uno de tus compañeros? Descubrelo aqui! es gratis! Amerus Asakiku Prucan Gerita Frain...
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Hetalia me pertenece y todos sus personajes, nadie mas que yo y mis derechos de autor podemos usarlo, pero soy tan cool que les permitire hacer yaoi y pondre Fanservice en la serie canon... Eso diria si fuera mio.  
Advertencias: U.A. OoC Uke!Russia, (Asi es, este papito nacio para ser violado) descontinuacion si es que no hay 2 revs por capitulo. Lemmon salvaje y suculento, para capitulos posteriores. Nombres humanos.  
Notas;  
**LEAN ESTO!** si les gusta Russia obsesivamente este fic es para ustedes, ya que este OoC es hiper tierno y vamos a decir que es algo bajo de estatura y no tan yandere como lo es Ivan en su propia forma; si piensan que esto va a ser un desatre mierdoso ni lo lean. Bueno si leanlo pero no se quejen.

**AmeRus  
Gerita  
Asakiku  
Frain  
Prucan**  
_

_

La tarde de un día como cualquiera, una reunión de trabajo los tomo por sorpresa ala hora del café. Debían verse en la sala de juntas del último piso.

-Compañeros, antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por haber venido a la junta, es de suma importancia.- Ludwing, el gerente de la empresa, barrió su mirada a través de los asientos, para notar que más de la mitad del personal estaban distraídos.

La vena que frenética punzaba en su cabeza desapareció en cuanto sus ojos buscaron a su secretario; el cual estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo pasta como para darse cuenta de que la reunión había empezado hacia ya veinte minutos.

-Voy a ir directo al grano, las acciones de la empresa están bajando.-

Gilbert, el reportero, estaba demasiado entretenido peleando con la recepcionista de nombre Elizabeth, que ni siquiera se percato de que un tornillo de su silla estaba salido.

-Necesitamos una campaña de publicidad mas activa, o los clientes nos dejaran en cualquier momento.-

Matthew, el diseñador, estaba completamente perdido en la horrenda corbata que llevaba el editor austriaco, ¡Por supuesto que el pomposo azul que llevaba había pasado de moda hace años! ¿Nadie le informo?

-Nuestro equipo de trabajo actual es eficiente, pero no sale del mismo eslogan.-

Kiku, el fotógrafo, estaba algo sonrojado por las indirectas miradas que venían de enfrente de él específicamente del encargado de supervisión, Arthur, quien se aferraba a mirarle coqueto con aquellos ojos jade.

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos contratar a más personal, con nuevas ideas. Alguien fresco y entusiasta.-

Alfred, licenciado en diseño y comunicación, se divertía junto a Antonio, el publicista, jugando debajo de la mesa a algo parecido a pisarse los pies de manera brusca.

-Asi que compañeros, les presento al nuevo miembro del equipo, Iván Braginsky.-

A decir verdad, nadie le presto mucha atención hasta que lo vieron pasar. Un chico de mediana estatura con el pelo tan claro que bien podrían ser canas, (Gilbert, siendo albino también, atino a comentar ¨lindo estilo¨) Sus ojos, que aun estando mal iluminada la inmensa habitación, notaron violetas, amatistas. Su ferviente sonrisa de emoción y su peculiar sonroso sobre su piel blanca lo hicieron adorable.

Sumado a esto, la infantil voz con la que se presento.

-Buenas tardes, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes y que podamos ser amigos.- titubeó al ver que los ojos de todos se posaban en él. - Acabo de egresar de la licenciatura de Diseño y Comunicación, asi que será fácil adaptarme con ayuda de ustedes. Gracias.-

-¡Já! Novato… - soltó Alfred bastante confiado, dejándose pisar inconscientemente por el de habla española.

-Bueno, a partir de mañana empiezas tu semana de prueba, Iván, espero que te guste estar aquí.- concluyó serio el alemán.

-¿Qué, ya termino? 5 Minutos mas de junta Lud~…- chilló Feliciano, quien no se dio por enterado del asunto.

-¡Nein!-

0oo0o0o0o0o Afuera del edificio 0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan tenido que contratar a un niño que haga el trabajo de alguien tan imaginativo y experimentado como yo? ¡No tiene sentido!- chillaba Alfred de camino a su carro; mientras acompañaba a dos de sus amigos.

-Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad Al, tu tampoco sabias nada cuando entraste aquí.- susurro su mejor amigo canadiense, cuyo aspecto era demasiado parecido al de Alfred a pesar de no ser hermanos.

-¡Él tiene razón! ¿Viste su cabello? Solo pocas personas se atreven a tenerlo del color de la awesomeness. Yo por ejemplo.- Gilbert abrazó más para si a Matthew, quien se dejo hacer.

-¡Eso que tiene que ver, yo soy el héroe! Yo debería de diseñar solo… sin ofender Matt.-

-No, no importa.- un beso en la frente por parte del prusiano lo suavizo.

-Como sea.- cortó Gilbert al llegar al estacionamiento. –Matthew y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos una asombrosa cita idea de la excelencia que estas mirando.- se señaló.

-Nos vemos mañana Alfred.-

-Adiós chicos, no se olviden de usar protección.-

Oyendo un hipido de vergüenza y un ¨quien necesita protección¨ Alfred subió a su carro.

Avanzo lento por las calles, pues al llegar a su casa estaría completamente solo, exhalo cansado, hace tanto que no se sentía asi. Las calles repletas de parejas felices estaban concurridas y él… se ducho al llegar a casa para salir a trabajar temprano al día siguiente.

O0oo00o0o0o0o0

-Bonjour, mon amour.-

-Buenos días, friend.-

-Bueno yo, Alfred.- el aludido rió. -¿Qué vas a ordenar?-

Francis, no trabajaba en la empresa, pero si era el mesero a domicilio del restaurante de alado, todos los días acudía a las oficinas recolectando pedidos y llevando órdenes un rato mas tarde.

Por supuesto que ese rato mas tarde, era el que se quedaba platicando con Antonio, ya que el muy descarado no podía esperarse al final de turno para acosar a su novio.

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, 3 hamburguesas 4 ordenes de papas extra gigantes, 2 botes de palomitas, y un galón de Coca-Cola.- sonrió complacido sin despegar su vista de la puerta. –Hoy desayune, no tengo tanta hambre.-

El mesero volteo a ver la puerta sin entender que de nuevo había en ella.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No… Bueno si… no exactamente, ¿Sabes? Hay un nuevo chico en el lugar y...-

-¡El petit esta enamorado! Vaya, Antonie me dijo que era un tanto joven, no creí que tuvieras esas…-

-¡Of course not! El es diseñador, esta en la misma rama que yo, but, solamente estoy esperando a que falle para que lo corran. ¡I'm amazing! Esta empresa no necesita a nadie más que a mi. You know, ya sabes lo que paso con ese tal Lovino…-

-Ah si, el italiano que despidieron por insultar al gerente, ¿A quien se le ocurre?-

-Lo sé, cualquier muestra de incompetencia y Lud los manda a la calle, 1 hora de retraso no le ayuda nada al chico nuevo.-

-Bueno Al, se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo una cita en el baño con Anto en 9 minutos asi que me voy. Suerte con eso~-

Y cuando Francis se fue, Alfred logro ver a Arthur revisar los cubículos, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle al de supervisión que el chico nuevo había faltado.

-Hey dude, ¿Ya te dijeron lo del nuevo?-

-Es increíble ¿no? Yo no hubiera hecho eso mi primer día de trabajo.-

-HAHAHA, ¡Lo se! Que tonto esta. Anda, levántale un reporte, dile al jefe que esas actitudes no nos sirven.-

-¿What the hell are you saying? Un reporte por haberse quedado toda la noche a trabajar, ¡Já! A las 6 de la mañana he mandado descansar, no es justo que se esfuerce por el trabajo que debiste terminar ayer; un reporte te debería dar a ti Al, ahora vuelve a tu bloody cubículo. –

-What!?-  
-Que te iba a enviar un reporte si no volvías a…-

-Si ya te oí, ya me iba…-

Malas noticias para Alfred, ¿donde?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hola, disculpa una pregunta…- el canadiense extrañado le encaro, para darse cuenta del olor a flores que emanaba del chico nuevo.

-¿Cuál de estos diseños te parece que…?-

Matthew flipo, nadie nunca, (ese nadie era Alfred) le había pedido opinión sobre algún trabajo, siempre fue, Matt, imprime esto¨ ¨Matt, eso que hiciste no me gusta, le falta mas heroicidad¨ entre otros, por eso, lejos de la sonrisa forzada que llegaba a regalarle a su seudo hermano: esta vez compartió una risa fresca, una cálida sonrisa y una sincera opinión.

Se llevaría de maravilla con el cachorro nuevo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces Kiku suspiro al entrar al cubículo de Alfred, donde hasta el más simple portapapeles tenia la bandera americana.

-¿Has odio eso, Honda? Se cree el muy listo, queriendo aparentar que sabe hacer mi trabajo, te apuesto a que es solo un lame- bolas…-

-Alfred-san, aquí están las fotos de la nueva portada.-

-¡Pero quien se cree que es con su acentito ruso y su tonta bufanda comunista!-

-El jefe dice que la revista tiene que salir el viernes.-

-Ah, pero ha de tener un muy buen culo para que Ludwing lo haya contratado.-

-Si nos retrasamos como la semana pasada tal vez la venta disminuya un veinte porciento. –

-¿Cuántos acostones le abra costado al chico trabajar aquí?-

-Eso es todo Alfred, nos vemos al rato.-

-Espera, aun no termino ¿Y si lo chantajea con sexo?... ¿Kiku? ¿Dijiste algo de la revista?-

Encogiéndose de hombros le pego otra mordida a su hamburguesa y siguió escribiendo la editorial.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Pero mi amor, ¡Enserio tengo hambre!-

-Resístete a la salida Feliciano, acabas de comer.- comento distraído el jefe.

-Pero Francis ya vino hoy y no ordene porque me quede dormido~ No puedo estar sin comer! Explotare!-

-No puede explotar por hambre Feli, ahora déjame trabajar en paz!-

Y fue asi como un abatido secretario salió abrumado de la oficina principal, chocando accidentalmente con un joven de bufanda lila.

-Disculpa no te vi.- se apresuro Iván, mientras le ofrecía su mano al italiano tumbado en el piso.

-No importa, de todas maneras me iba a acostar, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, dile a mi novio que lo amo.-

El puchero del menor era incomprensible para el ruso, a penas conocía a ese chico ¿Cómo iba saber quien era su novio?

-¿Estas bien?- se agacho Braginsky, ahora un poco mas preocupado que antes.

-¡No! Estoy a punto de explotar si no obtengo comida ya~ vevevevevevevveveeeeee~-

Ahora estaba claro.

El albino improviso de su abrigo un toper con comida y se lo tendió.

-Ten, este era mi lonche pero, estuve demasiado ocupado y se me paso el tiempo para comer, te lo doy.- ahí su salvación de sonrisa infantil.  
Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron unos segundos antes de atacar al nuevo con un abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias! Pensé que tenía que esperar a casa a la comida de Lud que sabe mal, pero ahora te debo una.-

-Oh, no es nada, solo quiero que seamos amigos.-

Recibiendo dos besos en las mejillas, Ivan fue abandonado en el pasillo, por un loco italiano que gritaba cosas ahora inentendibles.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Alguna vez habías visto unos ojos como los suyos? Es imposible tener aquel color tan profundo, ¡Es hermoso! Ni siquiera yo, que soy el apuesto héroe de todo este equipo de trabajo, los tengo.-

-Matthew también tiene ojos morados. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Los suyos no son morados, son índigo; aprende a distinguir colores, español daltónico. Pero los del novato parecen tan irreales.-  
-Vamos Al, suenas como colegiala enamorada.-

-Me pregunto en que tienda abra comprado sus pupi lentes, ¿En un Costco?-

-¿No te parece que solo estas celoso?-

-Hey dude, celoso tú, la vez que Francis le trajo panqueques dobles a Matt y se olvido se tu pedido.-

-Oye, yo tenia mis razones.- se sonrojó.

-Pues yo también tengo las mías, con ¨eso¨ aquí mi trabajo será más difícil.-

El teléfono del de ojos esmeraldas sonó estruendoso, con una melodía que hacia ritmo con una guitarra española.

-Es Francis, debo irme tío.- salió del cubículo del americano, intentando recordar como fue que entro allí.

-See ya' body.-

Alfred se acomodo los lentes con un suspiro y sonrio de lado.

Al menos quejarse era una salida fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Privet, no sabia que te gustaba la música clásica.-

El editor de cabello azabache volteo sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando alguien no lo callaba por tararear música antigua?

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es linda, aunque prefiero más el ballet.-

-Yo toco el piano, el ballet no es sencillo pero también es de mi agrado, si quieres un día puedes venir a casa conmigo y con Elisa y te muestro un poco.-

-¿Qué lo dices enserio?- su carita se ilumino ferviente –Me encantaría, muchas gracias.-

-¿Enserio piensas ir? La verdad nunca he llevado a ningún amigo a casa, siempre es mi esposa quien lleva a chicas alocadas por algo que me parece es… llaoy ó yahoy…-

-¿Ningún amigo? ¿Yo soy tu amigo?- Iván resplandeció aun mas con su sonrisa, ligeramente infantil pero adorable.

-Sí, supongo, si tú quieres. Al menos no eres como Gilbert. Entonces el viernes, vamos a mi casa. Le avisare a mi esposa.-

-¡Spasiba!-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Que le den, Gilbert! Una persona no puede ser tan jodidamente adorable a los 20 años.-

-Tu tienes 24, el viejo te han de decir, Kesesesese~-

-¿Se habrá hecho una cirugía?-

-Nan, se ve que el cachorro no tiene dinero para pagar algo así.-

-Pero que me dices de su sonrisa, alguien no puede sonreír por tanto tiempo ¡Parece un psicópata!-

-Matthew también sonríe siempre, y se ve adorable. ¿Cuál es el sentido en eso?-

-Matthew no me quiere robar mi trabajo.-

-Oh, e Iván si… mi awesome persona cree que…-

-¿Se llama Iván? ¡Ni sabia!-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Iván llegó quince minutos temprano al trabajo, sin saber que la recepcionista estaba ahí desde hace veinte.

-Señorita, usted es ElizabetA ¿cierto? ¡Encantado en conocerte! Tu esposo me hablo mucho de ti, hasta me invito a su casa… no es problema que vaya, ¿verdad?-

-Aww, claro que no cosita preciosa.- acarició el cabello del muchacho. Realmente era suave.

El aludido se sonrojo, desviando la mirada en un intento de ¨Ya estoy grandecito.¨

-Y dime cosita, ¿ya tienes novio?-

-¿N-Novio?- ahora tenia las orejas hirviendo.

-Si, pareja, compañero… ya sabes. No le diré a nadie si no quieres.-

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-¿No tienes siquiera alguien que te guste?-

-Net. Aun los estoy conociendo, no le hablo a la mayoría todavía.-

-Cariño, eso tiene que cambiar, todo chico tiene derecho a un novio, y tú no eres la excepción.-

Iván pareció pensarlo y la húngara continúo hablando.

-¡Lo tengo, invitare a todos a mi casa el viernes, allí les conocerás! Solo tengo que pensar en una escusa perfecta para reunirlos a todos…-

-¡Lo tengo!-

La sonrisa de Iván parecía iluminar el despacho.

_

_Tengan piedad de esta historia :C diganne al menos que leyenron el horrible sumary_


	2. Chapter 2

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¨Vengan a celebrar el lanzamiento de la última revista del mes.

Viernes en la casa de la única mujer de este tonto lugar.

Gilbert tu no estas invitado, pero si Matt promete cuidarte puedes ir.¨

-¿Hay una mujer en este edificio?- chilló el aludido de la ultima línea.

-Si, es mi esposa, pero ni siquiera sabia yo sobre esto.- comentó el editor, cuando vagamente paso al lado del prusiano.

-Me pregunto si Francis puede ir, no molestaríamos a nadie, verdad Gil.- esa cara maliciosa no ayudaba.

-No mientras vaya conmigo.- susurró Matt incomodo de verse como niñera.

-Por fin algo interesante ¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos a una fiesta? jajaja- Alfred zarandeó a Kiku, quien por desgracia estaba junto a él.

-¡Alfred!- intervino las ingles. –No va a haber nada si la revista no sale el viernes, ponte a trabajar!-

Siendo supervisor, distribuyo a todos, como fieles insectos a la luz, a sus cubículos.

Excepto a uno, que por cierto estaba mareado.

-¿Estas bien Kiku?- quizá saber el rubio.

-Hai.- asintió algo avergonzado de tener más privilegios que los demás.

Y claro, era el novio del Subgerente.

-Escucha, sobre eso de la fiesta no estoy muy seguro de ir, sabes que casi no le hablo a nadie aquí… ¿No crees que saldría sobrando?-

El supervisor entrecerró los ojos algo conmovido.

-No necesariamente tenemos que ir, no quisiera soportar a Alfred aun después del trabajo. Se me ocurre que mejor podríamos ir a un restaurante saliendo.-

-¡De que están hablando!- ni siquiera un omnisciente se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Elizabeta hasta que entro corriendo y  
empujo al caballero ingles.

-Oh señorita, discúlpeme pero no creo que podamos…-

-Asi que eres egoísta, nunca pensé eso viniendo de ti, Kiku. Mírate, tan feliz con este amargado.- señalo a Arthur, quien apenas entraba en razón debido al golpe. -¿Qué hay de Ivaninsky? El no tiene novio, ni siquiera tiene una amor imposible ¡Eso es injusto!-

El japonés la miro sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien aparte de sus amigos más cercanos supieran lo de su relación con el subgerente.

-Además en la fiesta va a haber yaoi, mucho yaoi ¡demasiado, amor yaoi! ¿Tu crees que fuera del ambiente de trabajo los chicos se van a abstener de darse unos besotes?-

-Hey marimacha.- se coló Gilbert, con suerte de no haber oído lo anterior. –Los teléfonos suenan en la recepción, ¿Por qué no estas allí?-

-¡Cállate idiota! Kiku, invoco al alma fudanshi que vive dentro de ti. Ayúdame a conseguirle novio al cachorro.-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron tiernos, con largas pestañas que le insinuaban un eterno ¨Por favor¨

-Eli, regresa a tu puesto en la recepción.- pidió Arthur una vez Gilbert se marchó. –Hay trabajo por hacer.-

La chica le frunció el ceño y se fue, de la misma manera en la que apareció. Superando incluso a la luz.

-¿Qué fue eso Kiku? Obvio que no vamos a…-

-Saliendo de aquí el viernes, te pones lindo que yo llevare mi cámara réflex; con zoom integrado y 4HD.-

El fotógrafo salió conteniendo la sangre de su nariz, pues su lado fudanshi había dado justo en el blanco.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡WOOHO! La fiesta de mañana será asombrosa, es mi oportunidad perfecta para humillar al chico nuevo y que salga llorando de la empresa.-

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya olvídalo Al, es buena persona.-

El canadiense, algo harto de oír a su compañero, pego un bostezo mientras tomaba café.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Nadie que venga de Rusia es una buena persona ¿Y si es un terrorista?-

-Ah, pero si Alfred esta tratando de expresar amour~-

-¡Francis!- sonrio Matt –Comenzaba extrañarme que no llegaras…-

-En realidad llevo dos horas aquí, mon petit.-

Ambos diseñadores voltearon a verse.

-Antonio.-

Bastante claro.

-¡Já! Mírenle el lado bueno, al menos el chico se sentirá tan aislado en la fiesta que se ira al poco tiempo.-

-Contigo nunca hay un lado bueno, Al.- expreso Matthew, yéndose a con Roderich por algo de miel para su café.

-Mira amor, yo soy de esas personas que creen en el amor a primera vista, y tu estas bastante hundido con el cachorro.- le guiño un ojo.

-¿What the fuck are you talking about? El es el villano de mi película…-

-Uno bastante tierno.-

Alfred se sonrojo sin esperárselo.

-¡No! Un roba empleos comunista, de ese tipo.-

-Bueno Al, me pagaras a mi y a mi chico una cena elegante si es que tu y ese chico nuevo llegan a ser algo.-

-Por supuesto que no, te apuesto lo que sea.- dudo unos segundos. –Estoy ocupado Francis, la revista es para mañana y tengo que terminar algunas cosas. ¿No tienes pedidos que hacer?-

-Vale Al, córreme para que puedas seguir pensando en sus ojos de pastel. Chao~-

Alfred le escolto con la mirada hasta que salió de su cubículo, aun mosqueado porque nadie le creía. Ni siquiera el, por mucho que lo negara, el chico era adorable y lindo… ¿se estaría enamorando? Se removió incomodo, porque se supone que tiene que odiarlo.  
Y asi será… por el momento.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hey cuñado, ¿has visto a mi hermano?- Feliciano volteo hacia el dueño de la voz con una sonrisa.

-SI, es muy fuerte, y muy lindo. Y tiene los ojos azules y…- un golpe lo sorprendió.

-¡Ya se que si lo has visto! Me refiero a que si no sabes donde esta.-

-¡Gil…! Gilbato, Giliponcio…- Gilbert se volteo a ver al chico de bufanda, este día rosa palo.

-Gilipollas…- intervino Roderich al escuchar el alboroto desde su sección.

-Que necesitas cachorro, porque has acudido ante mi awesome persona.- se alardeo el mismo, dejando que Feliciano se reirá.

-Ah, disculpa, pero me preguntaba si…-

-¡QUE! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya tengo novio como te atreves a decir algo asi ¿Cómo te enteraste de mis 5 metros? Matt te debió haber dicho… o Francis, ese idiota también sabe…-

Iván le miro extrañado y pidió ayuda ante el italiano, quien salió corriendo al oír las puertas del ascensor abrirse.

-Ahora, si quieres algo como ¨eso¨ con esta asombrosa persona, deberás de ser muy discreto ya que tengo novio ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las cositas tiernas y adorables?- le pellizco la mejilla notándole ahora con un profundo sonrojo sobre su piel blanca. –Mírate, no puedes resistirte a los encantos de Ore-sama; venga, vamos al baño y allá te…-

-¡No!- suspiró el pequeño ruso tratando de soltarse del amarre del pruso, que vete a saber tú, cuando se lo hizo. –Te iba a preguntar que si un carro con la bandera prusiana y los vidrios garabateados era tuyo.-

-No es grafiti, es arte. Y si, si es mío. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en el?- esa mueca pervertida y una no tan disimulada mirada depravada  
recorrió a Iván de pies a cabeza, y le hizo temblar ligeramente.

-Se lo llevó la grúa esta mañana, te estacionaste en el lugar del jefe.-

Y como si el ojirubi hubiese tocado una braza de fuego caliente soltó al chico.

-¡Ludwing! Si es cierto, para eso lo buscaba; ¡le iba a pedir que me dejara estacionarme en su lugar porque no encontré otro! Ese maldito llamo la grúa. ¡Me tengo que ir!-

El albino salió corriendo dejando a Iván todo sonrojado y algo molesto.

-Como le vaya cuando se entere Matthew. Jejeje.- hablo Roderich, ahora detrás suyo con dos cafés.

-¿Esperando a mañana?- sonrió el chico de ojos amatista al tomar el café ofrecido.

-Toda esta semana.-

O0o0o0o0o0o

-Maldita silla, ¿Quién le abra quitado ese tornillo?- se quejo el español, sobándose el trasero de camino a la calle, acompañado por Alfred.

-I dont know dude, pero ayer la silla de Gil se quebró y dijo que le hacia falta un tornillo.-

-Ese tonto.- bufó, para luego deslizar una sonrisa divertida. –Oye oye, americano, Francis me contó que nos pagaras una cena de lujo. ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Tan cierto como que Francis es un torpe.- le devolvió la sonrisa. –Jamás saldría con ese tal Iván, es mi enemigo, es el villano de mi cuento.-

-No exageres, Al. Anda ponte a ahorrar de una vez para la cena, que mañana mismo te lo coges en la fiesta.-

Alfred flipo en colores. ESO NO IBA A SUCEDER.

NUNCA.

…

No mañana.

Cuando reaccionó Antonio se había marchado rumbo al restaurante, dejándolo solo frente al estacionamiento.

¿A quien se le ocurría Decir algo como tal? ¿El, cogiéndose al chico nuevo sin siquiera haberle hablado en la semana? Bueno, no era como si esa noche, al llegar a la casa y acostarse, hubiese tenido un sueño húmedo con el portador de esos ojos violeta.

No era como si lo hubiese soñado gimiendo con su dulce voz, ni mucho menos le hubiese atacado como todo un depredador en celo.

No lo había hecho…

Como tampoco aceptaba el que lo hizo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

-Bien Arthur, le mande el archivo a Alfred para las ultimas revisiones; el tiene el archivo final listo para imprimirse.- comento el austriaco, algo nervioso, mas por la noche de ese día que por el lanzamiento de la edición.

-Ok, solo espero que…-

-¡NO! NONONONONONO NOPE NOPE!-

-¿Ese fue Al?- Quiso saber Matthew ante la expectativa, y todos corrieron al cubículo del afectado.

La computadora de Alfred estaba haciendo falso contacto debido a que un galón de Coca-Cola se había vertido accidentalmente sobre la maquina. Esta última era la única que tenia el archivo final de la revista en la que estuvieron trabajando todo este tiempo.

Arthur se desmayó en los brazos de Kiku, que poco hacia por respirar. Matthew sintió como si el alma le hubiese hecho el vacio y se hubiese ido. Gilbert rio absurdamente del nerviosismo y Roderich parecía hacerle competencia un pescado fuera del agua, flipando de aquella manera. La húngara y el español atravesaron una mirada petrificada entre ambos y el más afectado de todos, Alfred, no dejaba de lloriquear.

-¡Me van a despedir!- mariconió Alfred aferrándose en limpiar la pegajosa sustancia de su escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pidió Iván, a través de su blanca bufanda, mientras caminaba cerca de ahí con un puño de hojas abrazadas contra su pecho.

-¡Es el archivo, se borró!- contesto Matt, casi tan pálido como la bufanda del ruso; ya que el americano no dejaba de patalear.

-No, no se pudo haber borrado.- sonrió aun mas cálido entregándole las hojas que llevaba a Antonio, y se acerco al escritorio rodeado.

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Alfred paró el llanto en un instante, pues por ningún motivo, asi perdiera su empleo, se vería débil ante aquel cachorro.

-Alfred… Alfred-san para ti.-

-Cállate.- pidió Kiku, ¿Cómo se le ocurría? el novato solo quería ayudar.

-Bueno Alfred.- se agachó para ver el monitor, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura; debido a que Alfred no se había levantado de la silla. –Vamos a componer esto ¿Si? Todo saldrá bien.-

Alfred se sonrojo por la cercanía, tantas cosas bombardeaban su ya de por si distraída mente.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar un equipo mojado con soda? Estaban demasiado cerca sus rostros, se le antojaba lamerle una mejilla para probar el sabor de su piel ¿El archivo estaría dañado? Olía a frescas flores y su cabello era visiblemente sedoso ¿Conservaría su trabajo? Como deseaba estar detrás de el, justo con esa pose que tenia, asi podría ver el panorama completo del chico nuevo.

¿Seria cierto lo que dijo el español la noche anterior?

-Cuando iba a la escuela muchas veces se me borraron mis tareas sin haberlas guardado, pero no te preocupes conozco un truco de informática que nunca falla para…-

El chico tecleo directamente en el servidor de la maquina, instalo una memoria USB y en menos de 10 segundos lo desconecto.  
-Aquí esta la revista chicos, solo se necesita imprimir.- volteo sonriendo con el chip en alto, para ver la expectación de los demás, generalmente ese tipo de accidentes era una demanda enorme y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello.

Alfred salió de su tranza algo apenado. Gracias a Iván el conservaría su trabajo, pero ahora parecía que todo el mundo le había dejado atrás para concentrarse en el chico nuevo.

Si, era cierto que era un ruso asombroso y adorable; quizá debía era hora de darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Iván…- los ojos del chico nuevo le miraron de inmediato, y esa mirada, esa mirada dedicada exclusivamente para él, era hermosa.

-Alfred, Ludwing dice que vayas a su oficina, quiere hablar contigo.- se atrevió a decir Feliciano, que apenas si llevaba ahí lo que abría el elevador.

¿Cómo se había enterado el jefe tan rápido?

Lo único que sabia Al, es que estaba jodido.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

-Oye Ivaninsky, grandioso trabajo el de hace rato.- el aludido volteo esperanzado, pero solo era el español. -Por un segundo creí que tendríamos que hacer todo otra vez, ya sabes, aquí nadie tiene archivos de emergencia o copias de seguridad.-

El ruso rio apenas dos segundos, algo apagado.

-¿Habrán despedido a Alfred?- Antonio se remordió la conciencia al verlo ahí sentado, jugando con el final de su bufanda y algo medio sonrosado por ¨haber metido en problemas¨ a su compañero. El que su piel y la mascada fuesen tan blancas como la nieve misma no ayudaba a ocultarlo para nada.

Coño, ese niño si que era lindo; aquí quien debería enojarse seria el canadiense, pues le hacia la perfecta competencia.

-Nah, ese Al es un pillo, a lo mucho lo suspenden un día pero no es para tanto. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero si que lo salvan.-

Iván volvió a sonreír, algo mas ligero que antes, dándole las gracias; y entonces Antonio supo la respuesta.

Alfred necesitaba ese empleo más que nunca.

Tenía una apuesta realmente cara que debía que cumplir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Un jodido mes! Un jodido mes en prueba ¿Who the fuck is Ludwing to make me this?-

-¿El jefe?- inquirió Arthur, ayudando a cerrar las cajas con las revistas dentro.

-Bueno si, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Llevo AÑOS aquí.-

-Entraste hace 8 meses, Al, con ayuda de Matt.-

-Pues si pero aun asi no debió hacer eso.-

-Tú no debiste derramar la coca, dale gracias al cachorro que te haya salvado de un despido.-

Alfred se lo pensó.

-Nah, eso fue casualidad, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si…-

-Si supieras hacerlo… Vamos Al, ya dale que te gusta; ¿Por qué te engañas?-

-Tu no lo entiendes Arthur, tu no tienes pareja.-

El inglés estuvo a punto de gritarle que si tenia, pero Kiku no era de las personas a las que le gustaba contar su relación, y Alfred era una de esas personas que no tenían que saberlo.

-Tu tampoco. Ahora ponte a hacer tu trabajo.-

-Primero iré al baño, te molesta si haces mi parte ¿No? Bueno bay.-

Arthur sintió hervir su sangre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iván salió del edificio suspirando el aire fresco, a veces pasar todo el día en una oficina le daba nauseas, eso no era lo que quería.

El mes de prueba no le servía para nada más que mero entrenamiento y explotación por parte del jefe. No le pagaban los días de aquel mes, solo era una prueba para saber si se quedaría o no.

Pero tan pronto como le pagaran se conseguiría un carro, eso de caminar en la noche por una cuidad que apenas si conocía le daba… terror.

¿Pedir un raite? Había visto a casi todos salir del edificio y dirigirse en todas direcciones, menos a la que llevaba a su casa. Era imposible.

Por lo pronto seguiría caminando, era ya tarde para tomar el camión, además que aun debía verse en la casa de Roderich.

Un pitido le asusto, haciendo que dejara sus cosas caer a la banqueta.

Un carro negro, polarizado y elegante se detuvo al lado suyo, dejando ver al americano y a su bandera enorme por el vidrio bajado.

-Hey dude, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

El aludido, encandilado, asintió recogiendo torpemente sus cosas, después subió.

-Spasiba, Alfred-San.-

-Ay por favor! No me hables en ruso, no te entiendo.- mintió.

Los siguientes minutos de la vida de Iván se le fueron en rezar que el conductor no chocase con nada ¡Que le pasaba!

-Oye aun no te he agradecido por lo de hace rato, jajaja, se supone que yo soy el héroe, yo debí salvarte a ti, pero supongo que esta bien.-

Alfred hablaba viendo a los ojos aterrorizados del menor, y este ultimo se aferraba a su asiento mientras le sonría incomodo.

-No es nada, ¿p-pero podrías v-ver el camino?-

-Ahaja, tienes una voz muy fina ¿podrías hablar mas alto?-

El de lentes, probando su suerte acerco su oído lo mas que pudo a los labios del menor, violando no solo el espacio personal del pequeño ruso, si no también las leyes de transito.

-¡¿No puedes ir más lento?!- chilló Iván, aterrado por el enorme bache en reparación que ni aunque hubiese mordido al conductor, hubiese sido notado.

-¿What, esto es ir rápido para ti? Dude, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la primera base ¿Cómo quieres que vaya?-

-¡No!- gimoteó al sentir el golpe en el carro. Habían pasado por el bache. –Me refiero al carro.-

-¡Ah! Pero no niegas que quieres que lleguemos a algo, eso es suficiente para mí.-

Sonrio Alfred frenando en seco, lastimando las ganas de querer un carro del ruso.

-Por cierto ya llegamos.- el oji azul se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Iván, quien bajo temblando por el impacto. –¿Estas bien?-

-Si, eso creo…- se apoyo sobre Alfred, porque era lo mas cerca que tenia para no caerse del mareo.

-Awesome, vamos adentro.- el héroe aprovecho para tomarlo de la cintura y caminar, aunque el menor parecía resistirse a eso.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iván corrió lejos de Alfred una vez llegaron, y busco refugio en Roderich, el cual se suponía era el motivo principal de su visita, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo los halagos de ¨Que buena fiesta.¨

Suspiro entonces, encontrando a la húngara, quien era requerida por Kiku y por su cámara bridge de cuarta resolución. Estos dos pillos se la pasaban fotografiando al albino y a su novio canadiense; quienes se besaban incómodos en una esquina al sentirse de alguna morbosa manera, acosados.

Por ultima opción se sentó en un sillón, la música era alta y el fuerte olor a bebida llenaba toda la casa; de hecho era imposible creer que aquellos dos tipos que bailaban en medio de la pista fuesen el jefe y su sexy secretario. Esos mismos que hace un rato eran un manojo de nervios al entregar la revista a las tiendas.

Por cierto, fue un éxito.

La mas vendida del mes, y eso que apenas hace unas horas la habían sacado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Que fue eso que vi!- rió pervertida mente el español.

-Oh la la, ya quiero probar la langosta y el caviar con incrustaciones de oro de esa cena.-

-Te vimos entrar abrazado de Ivaninsky, ¿Qué dices en a tu favor?-

-Vamos chicos, solo fue un asqueroso aventón, para agradecerle que no me despidieron por lo del archivo.- Alfred se sonrojo algo flojo para mentir.

La pareja intercambio una mirada juguetona.

-¿Y tenías que abrazarlo de la cintura al llegar?-

-Dime, mon amour, al rato saldrás con que tuvieron un asqueroso acostón para darle las gracias por lo de la revista~-

-Ya, déjenme en paz, no va a pasar nada entre el y yo… Jajaja, ¡A quien engaño! Ese chico esta como para comérselo a besos.-

-Alfred, en tu caso serian mordidas.-

-Si, el pequeño es lindo, tal vez algún día le muestre mi amour~- recibió un codazo brindado por el español. -¿Es que todavía no olvidas lo de Matt?-

-¡Como voy a olvidarlo si eres un…!-

-Hey dudes, tranquilos, les tengo una propuesta. Esta bien me rindo, el pequeño comunista es toda una monada y me trae loco. ¿Qué les parece si les cumplo con la cena elegante, pero hacemos que sea una cita doble? Asi Iván querrá ir conmigo sin ninguna presión.-

-Ay Alfred, ojala tuvieras ese tipo de ideas para el trabajo… ¡Es brillante!-

-Amour, no me hablen de trabajo que el chef me tiene harto. Ya saben como son los chinos de exigentes, yo podria cocinar mejor que el. ¡Para acabarla vino a la fiesta!-

-Francis, si no esta regañándote no tienes porque quejarte.- pidió su novio.

-Hey torero, que Ludwing este aquí tampoco me hace la persona mas feliz de todo el mundo.-

-Vaya, alguien que esta de acuerdo conmigo.-

El español se removió algo mosca en su asiento, esos dos eran tan tercos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Realmente me estoy aburriendo… ¿debería irme a mi casa?- preguntó Iván a una pecera, muestra de su mero aburrimiento.

Del otro lado del vidrio, y de los cuantos peces que pudiese haber le contesto una voz.

-Deberías bailar conmigo-aru.-

¿Qué había sido eso? Un chino desconocido se acercó a él, lo bastante como para invadir su espacio personal, pero vamos, era una fiesta, ahí no existía eso.

-¿Quién eres cosita? Nunca te había visto por el barrio chino.-

-Mi nombre es Iván y voy de salida. Es un gusto conocerte pero…-

-Pero nada-aru.- le tomo de la cintura, y aunque tenían la misma estatura el chino era visiblemente mayor.

-N-No podría, mi gato Boris me espera en casa. Enserio tengo que irme.-

Su carita suplicante ilumino los ojos cafés del chino, se había ganado la lotería ese día, tras meses de estar soltero. Sin decir nada se acercó al ruso y le beso torpemente, algo brusco y con sabor a licor común. Solo fue un roce de labios sin haber respuesta del más joven.

Iván flipo asustado, ese había sido su primer beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces quedamos en domingo. Le preguntare mañana, veré si consigo su Facebook, o su Skype o algo para saber si quiere ir. Ya que no hay trabajo.-

-¡Alfred has visto eso!- alarmó Gilbert, entrando como loco a la cocina, donde estaban hablando desde hacia ya un rato.

-¿Qué cosa de que hablas?-

-Es el cachorro, se ha ido llorando a casa, alguien le debió haber hecho daño.-

Alfred sintió una punzada de culpa, no debió dejarlo solo en ningún momento.

Saltó a la sala, donde la fiesta continuaba a excepción de una disputa que había entre el fotógrafo y el diseñador, debido a que ciertas fotos nunca debieron ser tomadas.

No se preocupen, Kiku estaba a salvo porque la recepcionista era quien traía la cámara, y la memoria donde habían sido guardadas.

Entonces el americano salió a tropezones a la calle, y corrió hacia la carretera, las calles vacías, la fría noche, quizá la madrugada ¿Cómo se le ocurría al pequeño terrorista irse asi como tal?

No lo sabía.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Dos, tres veces dejo sonar el teléfono hasta estirarse y contestar.

-¿Privet?- escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Iván! ¿Estás bien? Disculpa no debí dejarte solo anoche.- Por esa voz, solo podía ser diseñador principal.

-No, no importa Alfred-san, estoy bien, me sentía algo mal, por eso me fui.- mintió flipando con la hora, 5:30 a.m. ¿Quién llama a esa hora?

-No, me siento culpable.-… -¡Déjame compensártelo con una cena el domingo!-

-¿El domingo?- se removió entre sus sabanas y su ropa interior, así de ligero dormía.

-No te lo tomes a mal, también irán Anto y Francis, ya sabes, el mesero del restaurante.-

Haber tenido suerte de no saber que Yao era el cocinero de aquel restaurante.

-¿C-como amigos?-

-Como amigos. I promise, like the hero that I am.-

-Bueno, solo una pregunta.- Alfred cruzo los dedos del otro lado de la línea. -¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?-

Un dejo de alivio de presento en Alfred, se sonrojo pensando que era mejor esa pregunta a la de ¨como conseguiste mi numero¨

-Acabo de llegar a mi casa.-

Iván parpadeo, jugando con un extremo se la sabana.

-Oh, no se si decir ¨tan temprano¨ ó ¨tan tarde¨- ambos rieron un par de segundos.

-Lo que sea que hubieses dicho hubiera sonado lindo con tu voz, Ivaninsky.-

-…-

-¡Es decir! No lo digo porque me guste tu voz… bueno si, es hermosa pero… Ay ese no es el tema… yo solo quería…-

-¿Al?-

-¿Sí?-

-Nos vemos el domingo, quiero seguir durmiendo.-

-Bueno, que descanses.-

Y el pequeño ruso colgó el teléfono, lleno de maripositas en el estomago, abrasándose mas a Boris.

¿Le gustaría al americano?

Se acurruco entre las sabanas, algo sonrojado, se sentía bien tener la voz de Alfred rondando en su cabeza tan temprano.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sábado se fue como vino, tan rápido como lo son los días de ocio, claro que en la noche no hizo falta un mensaje de texto con las palabras ¨Good Night, Little commie J¨ por parte del, ahora perdidamente enamorado, licenciado en diseño y comunicación.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Si Alfred, te digo que yo los vi; es caso perdido.-

-No Arthur, no me puedes decir eso; me arruinas la vida…-

-Fue un chino, Al; yo estaba enfrente de ellos en el sillón.-

-Man, uno no besa al primer chico que se encuentra en una fiesta.-

-¿Y si tiene carita de cachorro perdido como el nuevo? Yo solo te digo lo que vi, Al; lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no me importa.-

-¿Crees que deba enojarme?-

-¿Son novios?-

-No pero…-

-Entonces no tienes derecho ni de tocarle el pelo.-

-Entonces porque tu y Kiku se encierran en el armario cuando creen que nadie los ve.-

El ingles se revolcó de vergüenza ante la mirada interrogante del licenciado.

-Mira, vuelves a decir eso y te mando un reporte con suspensión laboral. ¿CAN YOU SHOUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH?-

-¡Hey, no metas al trabajo en esto!- rió divertido al ver a Arthur humear por el pasillo, y luego suspiró preocupado.

¿Quién habría besado a Iván?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ah, tu debes de ser Iván ¿Cierto?- lo reconocía, por tantas fotos que le había mostrado el americano anteriormente; fotos que Alfred llevaba en su celular, y que por algún motivo habían sido extraídas del perfil del ruso.

-Si, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Francis sonrió, ese cachorro esparcía alegría, lastima que fuera el objetivo de uno de sus mejores amigos, y que no podía demostrarle su amour~

Claro, por que para eso tenía a Antonio.

¿No?

-Ma cherie, Solo vengo a entregarte esto…- le tendió un paquete bastante bien envuelto, que olia delicioso. –No sé porque te lo envía mi jefe, jamás me había tocado un envió asi.-

-¿Tu jefe? ¿Quién es tu jefe?- Apenas si conocía al francés, ¿Quién seria su jefe y porque le enviaba comida?

Tomo la comida notando una etiqueta con algo inentendible escrito.

-Un idiota…- murmuró. -¡Es decir! Ah, es un buen tipo, le gustan los pandas… y ya sabes, cosas de chinos.-

Ahora Iván sabía quien era, en especial cuando descifro la nota.

_¨Paso por ti a la salida, osito esponjoso. No necesitas prepararte, ya compre lubricante-aru.¨_

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Francis viendo el estado de shock del menor. -¿Quieres que te traiga agua o algo, mon amour?-

-N-No, estoy bien.- carraspeó más rojo que un tomate. –Pero no puedo aceptar esto, ¿podrías regresárselo?-

Retiró el recado para evitar que el francés lo leyera y se lo volvió a tender, con el brazo temblando ligeramente.

-¿Veeeeee~? ¿Cómo de que lo quieres devolver? Yo lo quiero~- Feliciano, quien ahora notaban había estado en el marco de la puerta todo el tiempo, esperando a que el mesero se desocupara para ordenar comida.

Bien, ahora la tenía gratis.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hey, hoy te ves grandioso ¿Te cortaste el pelo, Matt? Se te ve muy bien… ¿Nuevo armazón de lentes? ¡El mío también!-

-¿Qué quieres?- cortó en seco. Dejando a un lado su tableta de dibujo para sorber su café.

-Necesito un favor. Necesito que investigues al tipo que beso a mi cachorro en la fiesta.-

El canadiense devolvió todo el líquido que había bebido al escuchar eso.

-¿TÚ cachorro? ¿Un beso? Alfred, si te das cuenta yo no trabajo en la C.I.A. ¿De donde iba a sacar yo información como esa?-

-Tal ves… de mí.- las penumbras, traducidas como lámparas fundidas, fueron el perfecto camuflaje para la voz misteriosa.

Ambos diseñadores se quedaron viendo un rato, ¿Cómo había logrado entrar esa persona a su oficina?


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Eli?- preguntaron los dos, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Discúlpame Alfred, no sabía que te gustaba Ivaninsky, y fui yo quien le dijo a Yao que le besara.-

Por supuesto que no sabia que al americano le gustaba el pequeño ruso, al menos no hasta que reviso las grabaciones de las conversaciones de todos los invitados y se dio cuenta de ello.

Y de mucho más, por supuesto.

-¿Who the fucking shit is Yao?- bien pudo haber golpeado a su seudo hermano para desquitar su ira, pero este ultimo era mas listo y se alejo.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba en medio de las peleas de Alfred? Era tan misteriosa la respuesta como la pregunta de Alfred.

-Es el chef del restaurante de abajo, lo invite porque al igual que el cachorro esta soltero.-

Por eso y porque le encanta el espagueti que hace.

-Pero yo también estoy soltero ¡Llevo meses soltero!- Matthew rodo los ojos, ya iba a comenzar de nuevo. –Ya sabes, desde lo que pasó con el mexicano que conocí un día yo…-

-Prefiero que regreses al tema de Iván.- allá iba el canadiense, escapando a medio pasillo a la par Gilbert se acercaba a ellos.

-Hey porquería.- se refirió a la chica. –¿No deberías estar atendiendo tu ¨Hot Line¨ en la recepción?-

La chica lo ignoro olímpicamente, dirigiendo su atención al ahora triste americano.

-Lo siento Al, le dije que había un chico nuevo en esta empresa, que era lindo y que llevaba solo un rato en la sala, no pensé que iba a pasar más que una conversación… Bueno, mi imaginación si lo hizo, pero ese no es el punto.-

-¿De que hablas, zorra?- inquirió Gilbert, con la noticia fresca.

-Tu grandísimo torpe.- tomó al albino por el cuello de su camisa. –Me ayudaras a des afanar al chino del cachorro.-

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron otra vez.

-¿Qué? Entiendo que busques de mi ayuda como la loca desesperada que eres, porque yo soy asombroso y hermoso y todo lo sorprendente que te puedas imaginar pero, de ninguna manera me voy a acercar a Yao, tiene toda una familia ¿Lo sabes?-

-¿Familia eh…?- el diseñador posó una mano bajo su barbilla, pensándoselo un rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iván parecía ser el único que recordaba su trabajo en aquella oficina, tratando de conjugar dos colores para un anunció que le pidió el español.

Ah, claro, este último simplemente le veía entretenido sin mover absolutamente un dedo.

-¿Ya estáis listo para la cena, tío?- comenzó a jugar con los lápices, sin mucho que hacer ahora que había delegado su trabajo.

-La cena… ¡Es cierto!- el pequeño dio un gran suspiró y disolvió todos sus nervios con solo recordarlo. ¡Como lo pudo olvidar!

Creyó que tendría que caminar a su casa con miedo de que el loco del chino le pillara a medio camino y le llevara lejos.

Sabrá un omnisciente para hacer que.

-Vaya que te gusta Alfred, es algo tonto pero es un buen tipo.- ah porque claro, un suspiró de alivio asi de enorme bien podría ser interpretado como un suspiró debido a un enamoramiento.

El ruso se sonrojo.

-Apenas lo conozco, ¿Cómo me podría gustar?- se lo pensó tres segundos más. -¿Y porque todos asumen que soy homosexual?-

-Oye, un chico tan tierno como tú no hace partido ante las chicas. A demás de que el tonto de Francis me ha pegado la idea de que el amor a primera vista existe. - el español sonrió pícaro, algo impaciente de que no hubiese acción entre estos dos. -Tú y Alfred son el ejemplo. No me dirás que no pones cara de bobo cuando te hablan de él.-

-Dime, ¿te gustan el verde y el amarillo? O el café y el blanco para el diseño.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Me gusta la perspectiva, Kiku, pero tiene muy mala resolución.-

-Me temo que sí, Rode-san, veré si Iván-kun puede ayudarme a vectorizar la imagen para que…-

-¡KIKU!- voz femenina.

El austriaco y el japonés voltearon a la dirección, la recepcionista y el diseñador venían en un paso rápido hacia ambos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- pidió el japonés, pensando que tal vez ellos recordarían su cumpleaños.

-Tu eres primo de ese tal Fucking Yao Shit, ¿cierto?-

-Primo lejano, muy lejano, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que ese tonto, me quiere robar a mi cachorro.-

-¿Tu cachorro?- Roderich flipó. ¿Hablaban de Iván?

-Tú eres el único que puede intervenir, Honda. Dile que tiene alguna enfermedad o que es racista con los chinos. ¡El punto es alejarlos!- chilló la chica.

El japonés suspiro cansado ¿Por qué tenían que arruinar su domingo perfecto?

-El hecho de que seamos primos no significa que le tenga que reprimir por algo que no es de mi incumbencia.-

Alfred hizo un puchero.

-¿Así? Pues el hecho de que sepa lo que hay entre tu y Arthur no significa que lo guarde en secreto. ¿No querrás que el siguiente tomo de la revista sea acerca de tu vida personal o si?-

-¿!What!? ¿Hay algo entre Kiku y Arthur?- Alfred flipó con aire falso. Era obvio, pero tenía que seguir el juego.

-No, no, no, Alfred-san.- volteó hacia Elizabeta con una mirada suplicante.

-¿No? ¿Ni aunque tenga pruebas de ello?- trucos bajo la manga… mas bien era chantaje.

Kiku suspiró porque ha esa altura, ya hasta el editor había abandonado la sala, vaya amigo.

-¡Já! Solo acepta de una vez, vieja Inés japonés.- bufó Alfred, casi palpando los nervios del menor.

-E-Esta bien. Lo que pasa es que Yao siempre me molestaba cuando éramos niños, aun mantengo riñas con él.- miró a la muchacha anticipando sus pensamientos. –Sin incesto, Eli-chan.-

La chica hizo un puchero y Alfred le indico que continuara hablando.

-Por eso no sé si llegar a decirle que Iván-kun tiene novio le agrade mucho, y menos viniendo de mi.- se lo pensó unos segundos. -¿Si es su novio, verdad?-

El aludido se rascó la nuca antes de acomodarse los lentes, claro, para ganar tiempo.

-¡Esa es la respuesta, Kiku! Si tan mal te cae tu primo no lo querrás ver feliz a lado de alguien mas ¿cierto?- atinó a decir el licenciado.

-Yo no le deseo el mal a nadie, pero no me ha contestado todavía…-

-Tú, eres el que no nos ha contestado todavía.- intervino la húngara. -¿Vas a ayudar o no?-

-Oh, come on, si tanto te molestaba no creo que no quieras ver su cara de tristeza cuando se entere de que Iván es de alguien más.-

Y en esa frase el asiático pudo recordar como se sentía cuando le daban sus cosas favoritas a alguien más, que por casualidad, resultaba ser el chino.

-Está bien, les ayudaré con lo que pueda.-

Ahora el extraño trió sonrio con malicia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iván se detuvo antes de entrar al carro del anfitrión. Por ningún motivo volvería a viajar en ese vehículo, mucho menos si Alfred iba al volante. Miró suplicante al francés quien solo le guiñó el ojo, embarrándole la vista en esa holgada polera que llevaba.

-¡Hey que les parece si ustedes dos van enfrente, asi nosotros tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor!- propuso el americano milagrosamente, ganándose con esto puntos extra que ni siquiera pensó tener.

-Bueno, mientras vaya al lado de mon amour no habrá problema.- alcanzó la barbilla de Antonio y le atinó un corto beso.

Iván subió al carro sin decir palabra alguna, e inmediatamente subió Alfred tras el.

Y lamento decirle, querido lector; que si esperaba que el diseñador sorprendiera al ruso al tomarle de la mano, acercarse entre la privacidad del asiento trasero y darle un beso profundo antes de cenar; se equivocaron de historia.

Aquel radio que les quebraba el silencio incomodo en el que viajaban los cuatro transmitió una canción pegajosa y de ritmo simple, que por cierto era la favorita de Alfred. Por ende, nada le impidió que subiera el volumen y se pusiera a cantar con la voz de un gallo.

Iván, el más afectado luchaba con su suerte para que la llegaran al restaurante, la canción se terminara, el estéreo explotara, o bien; hubiese un alto para que pudiese salir corriendo.

Afortunadamente, la primera de sus intenciones se hizo realidad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Reservaciones?- pidió el recepcionista, quien era un turco, un viejo amigo de la preparatoria de Alfred.

-Soy yo Sadiq, ¿No me recuerdas?- sonrió esplendido, con aire de compañerismo.

-No. ¿Tiene reservación?- ni siquiera le presto atención.

-Hey, Alfredo, no me digas que olvidaste hacer la reservación.- chilló Antonio, mientras miraba la elegancia del lugar.

-Of course not… well… maybe. Pero el guardia fue mi compañero en la escuela y…-

-Hey, yo no soy un guardia y ya me acorde de ti. Eres el tipo que me interrumpía en las exposiciones con su estúpida risa.-

-It's me, Alfred.- el aludido se infló de pecho.

El español, notando que Francis comenzaba a coquetear al ruso en la puerta, optó por retirarse. Pues si alguien podía lograr convencer con alagas era su novio.

-Iván, vamos al servicio en lo que Alfred paga.-

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó sin respuesta, pues fue arrastrado hacia los baños.

El mesero comprendió el mensaje.

-¿Cómo que no me vas a dejar pasar sin reservación? Are you kidding me, it'll be a joke.-

-Disculpe muchacho de piel candente, mi compañero se ha confundido, pero le aseguro que no causaremos problemas.- le susurró el francés con su peculiar acento, a la par se le acercaba empalagoso al mostrador y depositaba un billete en el bolso trasero del empleado.

Metiendo innecesariamente la mano entera.

El aludido aparto la mirada indicándoles que eran la mesa número 12 y que pasaran una buena velada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

-Tío ¿pero que es lo que traes puesto?- en realidad Antonio no iba al baño, solo sacó a Iván de la escena para que no notara (más) lo torpe que podía llegar a ser Alfred.

-¿Eh, está sucio?- el menor se husmeó con la vista, notando que su enorme polera estaba impecable.

-No, pero estás hecho un gatito, no puedes entrar así a un lugar como este.- el publicista tomó los bordes de su suéter y la arrancó de un tirón, el chico se alarmó, pero por alguna razón sabia que no corría peligro. –Vale, que ahora mismo lo arreglamos.-

Lo dejó solo con una camisa de vestir beige, que hacia juego con su pantalón marrón y su bufanda blanca.

-¿Pero porque no podría entrar? es solo una cena ¿No?- pero eso no iba ser suficiente.

-No solo es una cena, también es tu primera cita con el americano tonto.- el mayor le remangó el borde de sus mangas dejándolas a ¾, descubriendo su cremosa piel blanca. –Debiste de haber pensado en eso.-

El menor se dejaba hacer mientras hablaban, su compañero parecía más bien su mamá. Suspiró ante esto último sin notar que habían sido abiertos los primeros botones de su camisa.

-Una cita… no la siento como tal ¿Sabes?- le acomodaron el pelo de una manera ni tan peinada ni tan despeinada; casi perfecta.

-Oh, solo estas nervioso. Pero mirate ahora, estas hecho una monada.- se irguió orgulloso el español, pensando que el curso de moda había servido para algo al final de todo.

Iván se miró al espejo reconociéndose apenas por la bufanda y sonrió algo animado.

-¿Crees que le guste como me veo?-

-Oh tío, le vas a encantar…-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Recuerda, mon amour, cuando estén juntos debajo de la mesa pon tu mano en su rodilla y súbela lentamente hasta apretarle su…-

-Ya regresamos.- habló el español, por si uno de los dos aun no había notado su presencia.

El europeo hizo una mueca cómplice e Iván se sentó junto a Alfred y su boca-de-pescado-fuera-del-agua, porque claro, el poco rato que había visto al chico este llevaba ropa verdaderamente digna de la talla de un luchador de sumo.

-Ya ordenamos.- índico Francis. Algo pillo por que hubiese querido que su novio se vistiera igual.

-Te ves grandioso, Ivaninsky.- el aludid atinó un gracias algo bajito por la vergüenza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era algo incomodo tener a una pareja comiéndose la boca enfrente tuyo cuando apenas estás conociendo a alguien.

Era una pena que la comida hubiese sido olímpicamente ignorada por la falta de licor en la receta.

Era un dolor de cabeza que el mesero no despegara los ojos de tu acompañante, y otra tanto más grande que este ultimo pareciera seguirle el juego.

¿Lo haría a propósito?

No, Iván era amable con todos. Torpe el creído estoniano que le guiñaba el ojo y se daba sus vueltas por la mesa para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

¿Serian celos? Combinados con enojo, tal vez.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Iván, y pudieron hablarse con la vista.

Fue increíble cuando se acabó el silencio, por un momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban bastante hartos como para estar allí. Que los chicos empalagosos de enfrente terminarían por revolcarse en el suelo del restaurante antes de entrar a un hotel y que ellos les grabarían para enseñarlo al día siguiente en la oficina.

Rieron divertidos y Alfred se dio cuenta que lo quería solo para él, el resto de su vida. Quería escuchar esa risa fresca todas las mañanas, y hacerlo suyo todas las noches.

Pero no solo él pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó el entrometido mesero mientras sus ojos le barajeaban la vista al menor.

-Nada que puedas hacer, ojos saltones.- escupió Alfred.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero, solo está haciendo su trabajo.- disculpo el pequeño comunista.

-De hecho, a mi se me ofrece algo.- pidió el mesero de lentes, todo valiente. -¿Cuál es su nombre en Facebook, joven?-

Iván le miró algo confundido, hasta que comprendió sus intenciones y se cruzó de brazos en un puchero ¿Por qué la gente asumía que era homosexual? Bueno… usaba una bufanda rosa y le gustaba un chico…

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

-Suficiente.- Alfred se levantó humeando y le estampo un golpe al otro, comenzando una pelea que simplemente la policía logró terminar. Veinte minutos después del comienzo.

Echaron a los cuatro del restaurante, vetando a Alfred por supuesto; con alguna advertencia que rezaba ¨Esto no se acaba aquí¨

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para haber sido la primera cita, pudo haber sido peor.

Como era de esperarse dejaron a la pareja establecida cerca de un hotel, pues los departamentos estaban muy lejos para la ¨emergencia¨ que tenían.

Iván había curado algunos de los golpes más graves de Alfred usando su polera como venda y finalmente el americano lo llevo hasta su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Lamento lo que paso en la cena, yo y mis estúpidos celos sobre protectores.- estaban en el porche de la puerta, iluminados por la tenue luna.

¿Tan tarde era?

-No importa Al, te pudiste haber lastimado o algo por mi culpa. No lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-¡No! Claro que lo haré, hare lo que sea por ti; quiero ser tu héroe…- lo tomo de las manos, acercándose a su rostro. –Déjame ser tu héroe…- susurró para quebrar el contacto y probar los labios fríos que tantas veces le quitaron el sueño.

Iván se estremeció ante el roce, pero era cálido; tan tierno como imaginó que seria un beso real. Trató de corresponder, pero era algo torpe en eso.

Con eso de ser el segundo apenas… no tenia mucha experiencia.

Lentamente Alfred rodeo su cintura con sus brazos para pegar más su cuerpo, ahora que no tenía el estorboso suéter y algo dentro suyo exploto de alegría cuando sintió al menor corresponder.

Fue mágico, glorioso.

Pero luego de unos segundos la puerta de la casa de Iván se azoto violentamente contra el piso dejando ver vagamente una silueta que llevaba un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Quién mierda eres?- le espetaron a Alfred, quebrando en mil pedazos en momento anterior.


	5. Chapter 5

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Natan!- reprendió Iván medio nervioso y algo molesto. – ¿Que haces despierto tan noche? -

-¿Qué haces tú, llegando tan noche?-

-Eso no te incumbe. Ahora metete a la casa.- se separó de Alfred, algo estresado porque conocía a su hermano, y ese cuchillo no era para aparentar simplemente.

-¿Qué quien soy? Jajaja, soy Alfred, es un placer…-

-¡Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA CON EL MISMO OCICO CON EL QUE BESASTE A MI HERMANO!-

-Natan ¡por favor! Discutimos adentro…- el psicópata de su hermano sacó un celular en lugar de amenaza y le mostro el contacto de nombre ¨Yet¨ al mas bajo. –No, no lo harías…-

El aludido solo sonrió oprimiendo el botón de marcado rápido y corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

Iván tragó un suspiro, no había dejado de temblar en un rato, primero de nerviosismo, luego por el jugoso contacto con el americano y finalmente por ira. Lo que no espero es que dos brazos le sorprendieran por la espalda, tomando su cintura.

-Ya tranquilo, ¿Qué de malo te podría hacer?- susurró en su oreja. –Todo estará bien ¿Sí?-

Claro, como a él no iba a reñirle nadie.

El menor se soltó algo decepcionado.

-Ya es tarde Al, deberías irte.- el aludido comprendió y le hizo girar para tomar sus dulces labios de nuevo.

Ahí estaba lo que Iván necesitaba, un amoroso apoyo.

-Vale, pero prométeme que vas a estar bien.- sonrió el diseñador para animar al manojo de emociones que tenia enfrente suyo. Aun más tierno, si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado.

El abrazo más largo de la noche y ambos se separaron al menos unas horas, en lo que daba la hora de ir al trabajo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo que crudos?- chilló Ludwing aun sin creérselo.

-Vee~ ayer fue el cumpleaños de Kiku, y Arthur todavía no firma entrada, Antonio llamó diciendo que se había pasado de copas y Eli dijo algo de cólicos.- el italiano buscó atentamente en su celular. –Francis tampoco fue a trabajar. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?-

-¡Nein!-

-Veee~ que lindo eres capitano, darme el dia libre es algo que ningún jefe haría.~-

-Dije que no…- pero al voltear al escritorio de su amante no había ni polvo de este.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Y es que aun no te entiendo, ¿Le partiste el trasero al meserito de estonia simplemente por coquetearle al cachorro? Kesesese, quien fuera tu para ser tan tonto.-

-¡Hey! Es como si alguien mas hubiese intentado ligarse a Matt en tu cara ¿Qué hubieses hecho?-

El albino se lo pensó y asintió con la cabeza.  
-No entiendo por que no nos dan el día libre y ya, no hay nadie aquí.- comentó Roderich, quien acababa de entrar a la oficina con mas actividad de la planta.

-Hey señorita nena, ¿Has visto al cachorro?- Gilbert dio un par de codazos en las costillas del austriaco, quien le atino un golpe donde se suponía que tenia el cerebro.

-Sí ha estado con Matt un rato, parece que se fueron de compras.-

Gilbert y Alfred compartieron una mirada rápida de confusión.

¿Desde cuando sus chicos se llevaban bien?

Bueno, tal ves aun no tenían la suficiente capacidad mental como para pensar en alguien más que no fuesen ellos mismos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Sabes Ivaninsky? Estoy pensando seriamente en volverme hipster. Deberíamos de volvernos hipsters los dos ¿no lo crees? Ya tenemos la macbook, el titulo de diseñador… el mostacho no me convence, pero ya de por si uso lentes…-

El canadiense, que husmeaba ropa cara y a la moda prestó atención en su compañero.

-¿Qué? Ah, discúlpame, en verdad… los problemas en mi casa me traen ahogado.-

-¿Ahora que te hicieron?- inquirió simulando que ya había escuchado alguno antes.

-Mi hermano me riñó por llegar tarde, fue mi culpa por no pedir permiso pero aun asi estoy algo harto de que… -

-Wow, wow, wow… ¿Te regañan por llegar tarde? Eso es un poco infantil a mi parecer ¿Pues que edad tienes?- los ojos índigo del por-dos-centímetros-mayor se abrieron con expectación.

Iván miro a ambos lados de la tienda, como sospechando de las empleadas que no paraban de tomarles fotos y decir que eran los más hermosos que habían entrado por la puerta.

-Está bien, te voy a confesar algo, pero necesito que lo guardes en secreto ¿Vale?- un suspiro más. –Tengo 17 años, acabó de terminar la prepa hace un par de meses. Allí conseguí mi titulo de diseñador pero…- sus ojos se llenaron de remordimiento. –Mis padres salieron de vacaciones hace un tiempo. Se atrasó su regreso y pronto nos dijeron que el país al que fueron estaba en guerra… y no sobrevivieron…-  
Matthew no soporto el dolor del chico y lo arrastró contra sí, sabiendo que se quebraría; y le dejo manchar se atuendo con algunas lagrimas incontenibles.

-Mi hermano mayor se esta haciendo cargo de la casa, dejo sus estudios y yo interrumpí los míos. Si quiero estudiar la universidad tengo que pagármela yo solo. Por eso mentí en mi carta de trabajo diciendo que tengo 21, de otra forma no me hubiesen dado el empleo.-

Vaya que si Alfred se hubiese tirado al chico el día anterior, hubiese ido a la cárcel.

-Pero tú no aparentas mas de 20 años.- señaló el canadiense, dejándolo reponerse. –Luces como de 15 años, ¿Te has dado el estirón?-  
El menor negó con la cabeza y Matthew observó que toda la ropa que había escogido su amigo, tenía al menos unas 4 tallas extra.

-Bueno, en lo que eso sucede y se arreglan las cosas en tu casa, debes lucir mayor para que Lud te tome enserio y te empiece a pagar de una puta vez.- le sonrió bastante convencido en ayudarlo. -¿Le has dado una hojeada a la idea de volvernos hipsters?-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿HELLO?-

-Alfred-san… ¿Cómo ha conseguido usted mi numero?- esa voz podría ser de cualquiera, pero esos modales solo de Honda.

-Eso no importa.- diluyó mientras soltaba el teléfono de Arthur y su directorio a medio cerrar. -¿Ya le dijiste al Fucking Yao that go and fuck himself?- el japonés miró el reloj, ser del país del sol naciente no significaba que le gustara levantarse temprano un dia de pinta.  
Y por temprano se refería a las 3 de la tarde.

-Etto… no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo…- mintió bajando el tono de voz, pues no quería que su novio despertara y le colgara el celular.

-¡Bien! Pero porque no mejor vamos los dos y me lo presentas. Mi puño izquierdo le quiere decir ¨Hello¨ y el derecho le quiere decir ¨Bitch¨- Kiku se limitó a sudar una gotita estilo anime.

-Mire, me lo pensé un rato y me di cuenta de que…-

-¿What, who are you…?- se escucharon unos murmullos a lo lejos, como si esas palabras hubiesen sido para alguien más.

-¿Alfred-san?-

Y lo eran.

-¡YOU FUCKING SHIT OF…!-

¨La llamada ha terminado.¨

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La primera hora del dia siguiente Matthew se acercó a paso rápido a la oficina del pianista.

-Psst, hey Rod… -

El ojiazul estaba sumamente perdido con la música de sus audífonos que por un momento no tomo en cuenta que le hablaban.

Claro, hasta que un palo de hockey golpeó contra la mesa agresivamente llamando su atención.

-¡Roderich!- se sentó en el escritorio previamente maltratado y el otro volvió a la realidad sudando en frio. –Eres el único que me puede ayudar con mis planes.-

El austriaco lo vio jugar con su ¨arma¨ y tragó saliva como pudo. ¿Cómo había logrado meter esa cosa a la oficina?

-Parece que juntarte con Alfred te esta afectando… un tanto.-  
-Nah, es sobre Iván; tengo un chisme candente, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie ¿Entiendes?-

-Vale, como si tuviera muchos amigos con quien hacerlo.- se quejó el editor, saliendo de su cubículo junto con el canadiense.  
-¿Sabes? El cachorro no tiene ni 20 años, ¡de hecho es menor de edad!-

-No se porque no me sorprende…-

-El punto es, que ya sabes como es Alfred de cachondo.- los ojos profundos del diseñador miraron sugestivos a su acompañante.  
-Ah si, como la ves que lo encontraron manoseándose en el baño. ¿A quien se le ocurre ¨tocarse¨ en el trabajo?-

-A la misma persona que probablemente iría a prisión por abusar de un menor. Ya sabes la política, Así acabe de cumplir la edad adulta les protegen unos meses más.-

El pianista halló sentido en cada una de las palabras.

-Sugiero que les separemos un rato… ya sabes, para protegerlos. Cuando Iván cumpla años todo esto será solo un recuerdo incomodo y Alfred podrá follárselo hasta por el ombligo si es que quiere.-

Su cómplice le miró con asco.

-No pongas esa imagen en mi mente.-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Ivaninsky!- corrió Alfred para abrazarlo casi en un ahogo. -¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿!Por que no me contestaste mis llamadas!?-

Iván aparto el cuerpo del mayor, estaba bien que se pasara de listo respecto a su espacio personal pero algunas veces empalagaba.  
-Ya, ya, solo fui al baño un momento.-

-Es que te extrañé.- cara de perrito atropellado activada.

-Vale, al rato salimos a almorzar pero suéltame de una vez, Al.-

-¡Wohoo! ¿Qué prefieres, hamburguesas o pizza? Oh, no me digas ¡Hot Dogs!-

Recibió un tímido beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

-Nos vemos en la puerta a las 12, entonces.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Es esta su agenda?- preguntó Roderich, aun inseguro de que el pruso se la hubiese robado sin problema.

-Sí, ahora dame mi recompensa.- extendió la mano cerrando los ojos, como un buen niño.

Pronto sintió el frio de un vidrio contra su mano abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver una cucaracha dentro del frasco depositado en su mano.  
Ese maldito músico cabrón.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Arthur, tenias que haber venido ayer a trabajar!-

-¿Porqué, de que me perdí?-

-Oh, ya sabes… ¡Me pelee otra vez!-

-No me digas, esta vez contra quien. ¿Un frasco de mayonesa difícil de abrir?-

-¡No! Era de cátsup… pero también con el chino que dices que besó a mi chico.-

-¿Y que tal, a quien le tenia que apostar?- Arthur dejo escapar una risa, ese Alfred podía inventar cualquier cosa para llamar la atención. Todos sabían que Yao era parte de una mafia china, la tal ¨familia¨ que todos llamaban.

Solo los tontos se atrevían a interponerse en su camino.

-Dijo que el solo quería acostarse con Iván, que no lo quería; pero… dijo que como a mi me interesaba ahora el deseaba al chico con toda su alma. Jajaja, such a loser.-

Arthur flipó alzando sus exageradamente pobladas cejas.

-Si esto es una broma para de mentir porque…-

-No, no, no wait a second; todavía se atrevió a decirme que sabe quien soy yo, y que me cuide porque me va a ir mal. Jajaja, ¡Como si me fuese a hacer algo esa copia asiática!-

-¿Alfred?-

-¿Sí?-

-Cuidate. Mucho.-

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?- inquirió Antonio.

-Oui, ¿Asaltaste el closet de tu abuelo?-

-¿Esto?- el cachorro se echo una hojeada. –Dice Matt que es la nueva moda, se llama ser hipster… creo. No lo sé bien, es cosa de diseñadores.-

-Ay si, Ay si.- remedó el español, viendo que no se veía para nada mal con una pinta de novedad.

-A propósito, ma cherie; mi jefe te vuelve a enviar comida; dice que esta vez te la comas tú.-

Le pasó el paquete para que fuera depositado en el escritorio del menor.

-Gracias, pero no puedo, iré a almorzar con Alfred en media hora.-

A paso erguido, incluso se podría jurar que se escucharon tacones por el pasillo, entró Feliciano al cubículo.

-Veee~, este material no se permite en la oficina, lo tendré que retener en el aula de almuerzos y siestas.-

-Pero que dices, tío, aquí no tenemos sala de almuerzos y siestas.-

-Ah~, la tendrías si fueras el novio del jefe~- salió; de la misma forma que entro. Remilgado.

-Me alegro por ustedes y por su amour floreciente~- retomó el Francés.

-Gracias. Aunque creo recordar que ustedes tampoco se la pasaron tan mal.-

Un guiño por parte del albino y un codazo naufragó en las costillas francesas.

-¡Vez lo provocas por andar de calenturiento! Ahora el chico sabe de lo nuestro.-

Francis mordía un pañuelo dramáticamente a la par salían del lugar.

-Es tu culpa por tener un culo enorme~-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiku y Elizabeta disfrutaban de unas deliciosas fotografías en 4D en la recepción; aquellas que fueron tomadas el día de la fiesta y que por algún motivo decidieron llevar al trabajo.

Hasta que el yaoi se vio interrumpido por un muchacho desesperado que entró casi a zancadas.

Casi, porque realmente fueron brincos los que dio.

-Hetalia Inc. ¿Se le ofrece algo?- sonrió la chica esplendida, disfrazando su enfado con una sonrisa falsa.  
-¿! Donde mierda está mi hermano!?-

El japonés le barrió la vista, Iván tenía que ser su hermano.

-Por el momento no se encuentra, salió a tomar el almuerzo. ¿Desea dejar recado ó…?-

-¡NO! Vine por el en cuanto recibí el mensaje.-

Natan se tomó de la cabeza con frustración, y claro, cualquiera que estuviese insanamente enamorado de su hermano, y que recibiera un mensaje que dijera ¨Vimos a tu hermano salir de la mano con un hombre mayor¨ se partiría de la rabia.

¿No creen que se merece un aplauso por contener tanta ira en un cuerpo como el suyo?

-¿Saben? Quiero hablar con el jefe de esta puta empresa.-

-Por el momento está ocupado quiere dejar un…-

El machete ensangrentado que salió de váyase-usted- a-investigar, arremató un certero golpe contra el mostrador; haciendo que ambos empleados pegaran un grito y se abrazaran como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Y estaba a punto de, si no veían a Ludwing cuanto antes.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hey, parece que hubo un asesinato aquí ¿Por qué todos tan callados?-

-Al, creo que nos están viendo todos… ¿No lo crees?- susurró el pequeño ruso, abrazándose mas del brazo del mayor.

Y en efecto todos los empleados les miraban atónitos.

-Chicos…- susurró Arthur casi fúnebre. –Ludwing los busca en su oficina principal.-

-¿P-Por qué?- chilló con un hilillo de voz el mas bajo.

-Al parecer, ambos están despedidos.- completó Matthew algo abatido.

En parte por que había sido culpa suya.

La ahora pareja intercambio una mirada de confusión y Alfred sonrio esplendido.

-¡Hey! Que hoy no es april fool, os estáis gastando una broma colectiva.-

-Esta vez va en serio, Alfred-san.- viniendo de Kiku, hasta un judío nazi zombi podía ser real.

El rostro en ambos se lleno de pánico y en silencio, bajo la mirada entristecida de todos; subieron al elevador.

¿Y ahora qué?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Debería darles vergüenza, explotadores de mierda. Contratar a un menor de edad a una factoría es ilegal; pero dejar que un hombre abuse de él con el consentimiento de todos los empleados. Es degradante. Pero ya verán, mi abogado no opinara lo mismo que ustedes y lo pagaran.-

Ludwing trago saliva, podía contra muchas cosas, pero no contra una demanda como tal, lo dudaba mucho.


End file.
